Wes
Wes is a fictional character in Surviving High School. He was introduced as one of the new characters in the major update of the game in September 2012. Wes is a unique character and his most notable storyline so far has been his relationship with Autumn. As of A Clash of Queens, he has been expelled from Twin Branches and has graduated to High School Story. Prior to his expulsion, Wes was a rebel and resided by the autoshop. Duration: Season 1: A New Start - Season 7: Summer Showdowns Storylines Wes first appears as one of the new characters introduced during the major September 2012 update. Quarterback Nate Crawford hires Wes to find out information about new guy Owen Harris as Nate wants to keep Owen away from Zoe. Wes then discovers that Owen put a guy in a wheelchair during a game of football due to the pressure from his dad. Nate later hires Wes to discover more about Zoe's boyfriend Howard so that they will split up. Wes discovers that Howard has returned from Kingston University to be with Zoe and not because he is on winter break. Wes later meets one of the school hipsters, Autumn who he befriends and grows feelings for. When Autumn transfers from Twin Branches High due to being bullied by cheerleader Lindsay, Wes promises to get revenge on Lindsay. When Zoe wants to know what has happened to Paige so that she can tell Owen, Wes tells Zoe that he will tell her what happened to Paige if Zoe helps him get revenge on Lindsay which Zoe agrees to. Wes tells Zoe that Paige is on lockdown at Monarch Prep. Zoe later holds a S.E.T practice test in the library although it turns in to a disaster and Zoe is blamed for it making it un-likely that she will get in to Kingston University. Wes offers to help her if she returns the favor which she agrees to. Wes eventually gers revenge on Lindsay by smashing her car and he is expelled from Twin Branches because of this. Autumn and Wes then kiss. Wes transfers to Hearst High to be with Autumn and he makes a gang to Centerscore. Relationships Romantic Interests Autumn Brooks Wes and Autumn first start out as friends, whom Wes gradually develops feelings for. The relationship comes to significance in The Conned Artist, Part 1 and 2. Autumn and Lindsay both compete to become the intern for an eminent photographer, Nikolai Tyrell. In the end, Nikolai declares that he will need more time to choose, as Lindsay and Autumn's photos both ended in a tie; Wes and Autumn, however believe Lindsay stole her photos. In The Conned Artist, Part 2, Autumn and Wes team up to solve their case and do in fact so. Wes reveals to Autumn that he lives alone in a trailer. The two kiss out in the school parking lot when Autumn realizes how much she wants Wes in her life. They subsequently move to Surviving High School's sister game, High School Story. Enemies Lindsay Vale Wes execrates Lindsay for what she had done to Autumn, whom he deeply cares for. He helps Autumn prove that Lindsay stole her photos she used to become Nikolai Tyrell's intern. Additionally, as payback for breaking Autumn's camera from her departed mother, Wes smashes and destroys Lindsay's car, resulting in his expulsion. Personality Initially introduced as sly and sketchy, Wes knows all the gossip going on around the school. Wes uses his knowledge of gossip to his advantage, often exchanging information of other students for money or favours. He is portrayed to be heartless and money-minded, digging up and giving out unsavoury information about people as long as he is paid, without consideration of the person's well-being. Although he may not seem like it, Wes is highly intelligent and knows how to get what he wants, as shown from the way he arranges the photography internship through cashing in favours from various people. Wes goes all out to ensure that the people he hates are miserable. He is not afraid of crossing a few lines to get revenge- he destroys Lindsay's new sports car to get revenge for Autumn. In The Conned Artist, Wes is revealed to have a troubled and unstable childhood. He lives in a run-down trailer, with few personal belongings, and insists that living alone beats the foster homes he's been in. Fiercely independent and resourceful, Wes saves the money he earns from schemes and intends to spend it responsibly in the future, be it on his college education or on business. Despite his tough life, he remains determined to survive and thrive. Wes has shown a softer side to him, especially through his interactions with Autumn. Wes is extremely caring and fiercely protective, but does not express this in a conventional fashion. For instance, he goes to great lengths to ensure that Autumn is happy through arranging the photography internship. When he mistakenly thought that Autumn did not want him in her life, he respected her decision and was prepared to leave her even though she was the only person he had ever cared about. It is also explained that the reason why he schemes and plots is because he has felt powerless for most of his life, and manipulating others is the only way he knows how to feel safe. Appearance Wes has a layered haircut, with short at the front and long at the back; shoulder-length hair. He has dirty blonde hair with bleach blonde highlights and brown tips. He has gray eyes and wears a black shirt. Age Wes's age has never been talked about although it is likely that he is a Sophomore as he first appeared one year ago. High School Story Wes's look was upgraded to fit the format and design of High School Story where he joins the new cast. The main cast includes the players own character, a jock named Julian, a prep named Payton, a nerd named Nishan, a gamer named Sakura, a musician named Ezra, a rebel named Koh, a cheerleader named Mia and Autumn, who is an artist in this game. Upon Wes's addition to the game and him transferring to the school, Wes is single and not in a relationship with Autumn. While Wes seems to still be very protective of Autumn and has feelings for her, no exclusive relationship has come out of the kiss. It is up to the player to decide if they wish to put the two of them into a relationship. In the mission "The Guitar Job", Wes's background is expanded on more with it being revealed that he has an older brother who was sent to prison. Shortly before his brother was sent to prison, he sold his guitar in order to give Wes money to live off of. Wes is extremely loyal and cares deeply for his brother and is stricken when he receives the news that his brother was denied parole. Choices In Choices: Stories You Play, Wes's look is updated to fit the format and design once again. Wes was a senior and was dating Autumn for a while prior to the book. Wes is also in a new group called the "Rebels", which he leads. His best friends, Koh and Michael, are also in this group. Wes's friend Koh was also said to have attended Twin Branches at one point, but was expelled for unknown reasons. Autumn and Wes eventually break up due to their conflicting views on their current principal. The player can choose whether Wes and Autumn get back together for graduation or pair Autumn off with Julian, her ex-boyfriend. When Wes graduates, he decides to go to a law school to become an attorney. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Transported Characters Category:New Generation Category:Hipsters